


Heavenly

by chikayouriko



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AugustSheithWeek, M/M, Rimming, idk theres really dorky stuff here, kinda fluffy sex?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7831129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chikayouriko/pseuds/chikayouriko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>some pwp sheith smut for sheith week! this is obv the nsfw option for day one; first time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavenly

Shiro looks up from his spot between Keith’s legs, cheeks dusted with a light pink blush. His boyfriend was completely bare above him on his spot on the bed, his legs draped over his shoulders.

“You ready?” Shiro asks, one hand supporting one of Keith’s thighs.

The younger boy gives a nod, exhaling. After a nice dinner and movie at Shiro’s house, they both decided that tonight would be the night. Sure, they had given each other hand jobs before, and the occasional blow job, but they were planning on going as far as the other would let them tonight.

Keith was completely new to sexual experiences with a second person (other than what they had done together before), so Shiro thought he would pamper his partner. What he lacked in familiarity, he made up in enthusiasm.

“Mhm. I trust you, Shiro.”

Of all things, Shiro feels his heart flutter. With his free hand, he takes ahold of Keith’s nearest hand and gives it a loving squeeze. “Good. You’ll enjoy this, I promise.”

He waits a moment, eyes taking one last sweep over Keith’s form. Without a doubt, Keith was gorgeous. Beautiful. Breathtaking. Dazzling. Stunning. This was not simple lust overtaking them. Not that it was entirely love and adoration either, but lust wasn’t the driving force. Desire to be one, desire to bring the other to complete and total bliss, desire to just be _together._

Maybe Shiro had been staring a bit too long, or his gaze was just far too intense. The blush on Keith’s face only deepened, completely oblivious to the fact that he was being put on a pedestal.

“...Take a picture, it lasts longer.” he mumbles, amethyst orbs adverted.

Lips meet with the sensitive skin of Keith’s inner thigh, sending a pulse of electricity through his body. “Sorry, I just got lost thinking about how much I love you.” Shiro smiles sheepishly.

Whatever words Keith was about to retort with get thrown completely out of his mind as his sensitive flesh is covered in kisses. His free hand goes to rest on his boyfriend’s head. Kisses from Shiro always drove him wild, whether they be quick ones on the cheek or more intimate ones in the bedroom. Being so good at such a thing should be illegal.

After leaving a few hickeys on Keith’s inner thigh, his length is standing tall. Shiro presses an affectionate kiss to the shaft before dipping his head lower, feeling the hand holding his tighten a bit. He presses the flat of his tongue to Keith’s hole, dragging the muscle up teasingly slow. The action has his captive shaking slightly, exhaling as he tries to keep his noises in check. Shiro sucks on the patch of skin above the sensitive ring of muscles, then presses kisses back down. It takes a little while of kissing, sucking, and licking before the older of the two pushes his tongue into Keith.

When wondering what having his ass eaten would feel like, Keith wasn’t entirely sure. He figured it would probably be weird at first, and it certainly was. But soon enough it was a pleasant feeling. Shiro gently works him open, de-tangling his hand from Keith’s.

“Feeling good?” he reaches beside him to flick the cap off the bottle of lube, and with difficulty, he squeezes a bit onto his fingertips (and on the carpet. oops.)

“Mn, yeah..” Keith moves his now free hand, reaching towards his cock. He manages to brush against the tip with a shuddered sigh before he feels teeth sinking into his inner thigh.

“Don’t touch yourself.”

Oh no. _Oh no._ Ruby red is now the permanent color on Keith’s face. Shiro’s voice just went from soft and loving to dark, seductive, and _sinful,_ and _boy_ does he feel that running straight to his dick. He wants to ask where the _hell_ that tone came from, but again, his thought process is cut short as he feels a finger gently rubbing and teasing the rim of his entrance. He bucks his hips slightly, grabbing onto the bed sheets.

It isn’t long before Shiro is eating Keith out, working in a finger alongside his tongue. He hums as his hair is tugged. That was going to become a kink. He knew it would. Good job. Soft moans, sighs, and gasps fill the room. It’s embarrassing for Keith, but not as embarrassing as the noises coming directly from the action. Eventually Shiro adds a second finger, beginning to gently stretch him out. It’s slightly uncomfortable, but the pleasure overrides the discomfort.

“Oh god…” Keith bites his lip, trying his hardest to not focus on his aching erection and how much he wants to stroke himself to completion.

Why was Shiro so good at this? Why was he so good at everything? In the back of his mind, Keith tucks away the idea of pampering and practically worshiping his boyfriend for another day. Not just sexually, either. It would be the icing on the cake. For now though, Keith just focuses on what a blessing this is.

Shiro delves his tongue in further, enjoying the tight heat. His fingers taste like lube, except it’s like artificial strawberry and the fruity scent is a little overpowering. At least it wasn’t _bad._ Kisses are planted upwards until he reaches one of Keith’s balls, which he fondles lovingly with his lips. Inside him, the black paladin scissors his fingers and attempts to add a third one.

The grip on his hair is more fierce now, almost painful. Moans continue to spill past Keith’s lips. The leg Shiro had been holding up is currently flush against his back instead of dangling limply like it previously had been. He adjusts his grip on Keith’s thigh, holding him tighter.

“Shiro, Shiro…”

The taller of the pair almost forgot about his straining erection in his boxers until he heard his name moaned, almost like it was a chant. He’s glad there aren’t nails on his Galra arm, because they would probably be digging into Keith’s thigh right now. It isn’t long before Shiro finds Keith’s prostate, feeling the boy’s entire body shake as his fingers brush against it. The noise that fills the room is practically heavenly. Shiro licks a stripe up his boyfriend’s length, the tip leaking precome.

“Beautiful.” he hums, nipping and sucking on Keith’s dick.

This is probably what being in heaven feels like, as well as looks like. Seeing his boyfriend between his legs, so focused, so mesmerizing, not to mention the amazing things he was doing with his tongue. Keith lets go of snowy locks, bringing his hand up to bite into it. He wasn’t sure how much longer he was going to last.

“Ah...Inside me, please..”

Did that sound like begging? Keith really hoped it didn’t. If it was, he was just going to have to crawl under a rock for the rest of eternity. After a minute more of stretching, Shiro pulls his fingers out and gets to his feet after de-tangling the other’s limbs from him.

“You really don’t know what you do to me, Keith.” he mutters, pressing a kiss to his lover’s forehead.

“Whatever it is, I hope it gets you in me faster.”

Did he really just say that? Where was that rock at when he needed it? Hearing Shiro laugh doesn’t make matters any better.

“Patience yields focus.” he chimes, joining Keith on the bed.

Tonight was going to be full of memories.

**Author's Note:**

> this took too long to write i dont even remember the last time i wrote a complete sex scene (even though this isnt one) also this is my first time writing ass eating so? idk dont kink shame me


End file.
